Drunk kid
by kammybale
Summary: It was just another celebration in Kagami's house until Riko wonders what Kuroko would be like if he was drunk. Rated T because I said so.


**Bale: I wonder if this counts as a humor...**

**Kammy: I think it's great! (^.^)**

**Bale: Disclaimer, none of us own anything from Kuroko no Basuke except for the story.**

**Kammy: A small warning, OOC Kuroko XD**

Drunk kid

Seirin just won another basketball game and they decided to celebrate in Kagami's house. Everyone was having fun, laughing and joking with one another, and eating a good dinner too (that was thankfully not cooked by Riko, but by Mitobe and Kagami). Then, Riko had an idea and called Kagami, Hyūga, and Kiyoshi into the kitchen, while the others talked some more.

"So, what did you call us for?" asked Kagami. She turned to them and gave them a mischievous smile that surely meant trouble. "Have you guys ever wondered what Kuroko would be like if he was drunk?"

"...EH?!"

"What? Don't tell me none of you ever wondered this before," said the Seirin coach. "..not really," replied the three in unison. "But now that you've mentioned it, I wonder how that would go," said Kiyoshi. "Eh? Don't tell me that we're actually going to make him drunk?" exclaimed Kagami. "Shhh, keep you're voice down," shushed Hyūga. "Besides, the only one we haven't seen drunk is Kuroko," he added. The others agreed and sighed, recalling the other celebrations that were a little crazy with drunk, yelling, aggressive teammates.

"Fine, I'm a little curious," admitted Kagami "but how are we going to do that? He only drinks vanilla milkshakes, energy drinks, and water,"

"Hm... does he drink juice?" asked Riko.

"Uh, I think," replied the red head.

"Then we'll just sneak some alcohol in the juice and make sure he drinks it," answered Riko.

A little later, Kagami was offering a glass of fruit juice to Kuroko. The teal head, suspecting nothing, accepted the drink while the other members asked Riko, Hyūga, and Kiyoshi why they kept staring at Kuroko. They were soon informed of the plan and waited patiently.

Whenever Kuroko stopped, they sneaked some a spicy sauce into his food to make him drink again. They also refused to let him drink anything else but juice, pretending there was nothing else to drink.

After a while of waiting, they were slightly disappointed when Kuroko didn't seem to change as he kept his emotionless face. Soon, they gave up thinking it was possible for some people to never get drunk and minded their own was, until said person suddenly disappered.

"Eh? Where's Kuroko?" asked Riko to Kagami, who was the last person with Kuroko. "I don't know, he was here earlier before I left him," replied Kagami.

"Where could he be?" wondered Kagami as he and the others (even Nigou) started looking for him around the house. When Kagami started checking under the tables when he suddenly fell by the extra weight he suddenly felt on his back.

"What the-" started the red head until his face slammed on the floor. Then he heard a childlike giggle accompanied with a happy voice that said "Yay! Go horsey!"

"Hey, Kagami did you find..." Hyūga could not finish his sentence as he stared in shock at the scene before him. There was Kuroko sitting on the back of a fallen Kagami pretending he was on a horse. The others joined him and reacted the same way.

"Kuroko, get off me," yelled Kagami. "Eh? Kagami-kun doesn't want to play horsey?" asked the Phantom player getting off the back of his teammate. "Why would I want to play that?" exclaimed the red head. "Kagami-kun looked like a horsey when he was looking under the tables, so I thought Kagami-kun wanted to play Horsey," said Kuroko as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagami was about to complain again, when Kuroko quickly left and played with Nigou, exciting the puppy. The others seemed speechless seeing their usually emotionless teammate smiling and laughing as he played with the small Husky. That's when they noticed the faint blush on his face. It was obvious that Kuroko was drunk.

When they waited for him to be drunk, they expected something like him feeling slightly more aggressive (like the others) or something else. They didn't expect him to turn into a gleeful, childlike teenager. "I guess that some people have different results in being drunk," said Hyūga.

"Hey, Kuroko-kun,how do you feel?" asked a curious Riko."I feel great, Riko-san," replied Kuroko in a cheery tone. The coach couldn't help but smile at how adorable Kuroko was when he was happy.

"Can we play a game?" asked the happy teal head. The others couldn't seem to say no to that pleading face on their teammate and only nodded. Kuroko then quickly ran up the stairs and returned with all the pillows and blankets he could carry.

"What are we playing, Kuroko?" asked Kiyoshi. "I want to play pillow war, Kiyoshi-senpai," replied said teen as he was busy trying to make a fort with the pillows and blankets. The others, not knowing what to do in this odd situation, decided to go along and play.

They divided themselves into two teams and started the war. They didn't think that a childish could be so much fun as they hurled pillows at each other. In the end, Kuroko's team won thanks to the Phantom player's ignite passes.

Although they were tired, Kuroko said he wanted to play another game, and they couldn't say no to that happy face. Soon, they found themselves playing Cops and Robbers, Tag, and many other children games.

During all this, Kuroko never seemed to get tired, which was odd when they knew he wasn't the athletic kind of person. He was like a kid in a sugar rush. They also noticed that the smile they rarely saw never left his face.

"Hey, Kuroko, why do you like playing so many games?" asked Hyūga. "It's because it's fun, Hyūga-senpai! I never got to play like this when I was younger because nobody ever noticed me," said Kuroko "It's no fun playing alone, that's why I'm so happy to play with everyone," he added.

Kuroko's response made them wonder how long their teammate has been alone if he never got to play these games before. It made them feel sad as they imagined a very young Kuroko silently watching everyone else playing with their friends as he stood alone. But when they saw the smile on his face, it made them happy and forget their worries about him.

Later, they found themselves searching for Kuroko as they were playing hide and seek and Kuroko was the only one who hasn't been found (along with Nigou, which they assumed had probably hid with his master.) Soon, they were about to give up when they heard a small shuffling noise upstairs.

They went to where they heard the noise and saw a closet. They opened it and smiled at what they found. There was Kuroko curled up into a ball asleep with Nigou cuddled next to him. They were wrapped in a small blanket that must have been in the closet.

They carefully carried him to a guest room in Kagami's house and tucked him in a bed. They saw how peaceful the smaller boy looked in his sleep. They placed Nigou beside him and left the room. Indeed, it was an interesting night with the Phantom player.

**Both: We hope that you enjoyed this story! Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
